Appleseed Finding Eden
by kitsunegirl2008
Summary: I do not own any Appleseed characters. This is about Briareos Hecatonchires and Deunan Knute in the badlands looking for Eden.
1. Chapter 1 Firefight

Appleseed Fanfiction

Notes: I don't own Appleseed or any of the characters.

This is going to take place in the ruins of many cities as our team moves through the vast landscape looking for there Eden.

So expect a lot of gun, knife fights on all sides.

As well as some humor I hope.

This is about Briareos and Deunan as they try to live day by day.

Chapter 1 The fight

Briareos Hecatonchires POV

The night was cold, though I didn't feel it over my cyborg skin, my rabbit like ears would flicker to any sounds through a pair of eyes at the base of the ears would scan the room and its other companion. My side of my body leaning agents a crumbling wall supported by for corners of what use to be a building of some sort. I know I should be listening and scanning the bigger picture before me. Though half of my senses were on the sleeping form on the floor of our campsite.

I know this sounds harsh, maybe cruel in some way, though life was never easy for us, we had to fight for our meals. I don't mind fighting to live. Before I had no reason to live in the old days...

I was young and in the KGB, I went and did as I was told. Well until I had enough of the killing for no purpose than to kill for the money. Though that started to become a question of, is this right? That is when one night on a mission I should be doing I snuck into our captain's room. A pistol in my hand. I didn't stop to think if this was the right thing. I had a friend who was a spy and we worked together to get this bastard out of the picture. I am sure that someone else would have come and done the job. Though I guess I wanted to make sure he was dead. So with a quick pull of my finger over my trigger did the round pop.

The man in the bed didn't get up or stir. For the bullet went from his temple to the middle of his head. It was fine, with a quick glance I took off out of the room via the open window I came through in ...

That is when my thoughts of the past were interrupted. The sound of other heartbeats started to echo in my inner ears. " Deunan" I spoke softly but loud enough for my partner to hear me. My two pair of eyes would be watching her bold up at the base of my rabbit-like ears. " We got company, " I say.

I would move smoothly through the actions of scanning the area. The sounds of the heartbeat getting closer. Soon I was picking up the sounds of talking. I hear a male voice spoke up. " You sure they went this way ?" I didn't give it much thought. I knew they were talking about us. I watch as my partner and point man started to gather our things. Putting on armor that has seen worst.

" How many Bri?" I hear her say. I knew that she wanted to make sure we had the upper hand. So did I. ".. Four, " I say it responds to her question. " Group to... " I stop as I hear them ordering for them to split up. " Never mind .. they are splitting up into two groups .. " I say to the short haired blonde girl.

" Damm...which way ?" I hear her say... " One group is going south, the other west .. they are moving in a partnering." I would say in response. I would look over to see the best places to get the upper hand " Go west onto that building over their " I say pointing to the spot " And don't be seen " I say." Don't need you getting your self-killed before the missions even start " I say to her.

DEUNAN KNUTE POV

I didn't realize how much time has passed. We were on the move again. My short sleep disturbed not cause of my man. Though that was a nice thought as I rounded the corner of an old building. My hands wrapped around my pistol.

How long has it been? I lost track. My thoughts were running as I took a glance over my shoulder. I am the point man. I needed to be ready to fire my gun at the enemy. Regardless if that enemy was man or child. Her heart beating in her chest was the only thing I was hearing.

I took a deep breath as my muscles got into the motion. I hated to admit that I wanted to find peace. Though I knew that was going to be stretching .. wait I need to stop thinking. I need to move, my headset would go off slightly as the static of my partner comes through.

I would take off with quick speed just in time to see two figures. One was looking straight ahead as the other was looking everywhere. "There she is !" The one looking straight called out. I didn't give it time to think. I only took action. I would hear the loud sound of my gun going off. The gunpowder going into my lungs as my first target when down hard. The other target would take aim and fire as I duck behind the wall once more. I knew I had to keep moving. Firing my weapon at the enemy. I would take out a small mirror on a thin wire to peek out of the corner. To only lose the damn thing from the firing of the other person. " What do you want ?" I hear my self-saying.

I didn't know if the person would answer me or not. Though at this point I didn't give a flying fuck what they said. I know a lot of people are struggling to survive. To keep on moving and living. If you call slumming it in the old fallen city's living. I know my partner was watching. Though something was now off. ". Bri .. " I hear my self-say. I can hear something coming, though I couldn't put a finger on it What was it?

I didn't need long to find out. " Damn it .. " I hear Briareos shout in my earpiece. " what the fuck is going on ?" I yell back. Not knowing what was going on made my mouth sour. I took a deep breath as I get ready to ditch my spot of cover. As I did I would hear something like crashing debris. Though that would be an understatement. Everything around them was falling into peace. One way or another, all I know is we had to move it .. and taken this opportunity to run in the open as the gun firing at me. I can feel the gunshots hitting the old plaster being blown off by the hard shell of the bullets fly into the battered old building.

" Damn it." I hear my self-say. I am sure Bri is trying to give me as much cover as possible. Though something seemed to be off. "What are we missing?" I am thinking to my self. I feel the impact of the ground as I somersaulted to the other side of the broken down building. I pull up my pistol once more as I lean over once I completed my somersault. My finger pulling the trigger as I take one of the men down. Though it seemed to hit the mark." Damn .. " I curse my self. I wasn't feeling the best at the moment. With little to no medicine out in the badlands made fighting wounds, we got on the battlefield. Well, mostly my self. " Deunan " I hear my name being called as the person went sailing from an unseen bullet hitting the male between the eyes. "What are you doing? Get your ass moving." I hear my partner call out. " What now ?" I ask back. Though another round of gunfire and a.. grenade exploded close by.


	2. Chapter 2 wounded

Chapter 2 Wounded

Briareos Hecatonchires POV

I watched in horror as Deunan ducks just in time as the grenade exposed by her. "Damn it Deunan !" I yell into the mic. Though the mic was built inside of my face plant. I fire a few rounds as my marks hit. I knew this was trouble. Though how much trouble I couldn't guess at the moment.

"You better be alive damn it ... " I hear my self-say over the sound of gunfire. I duck behind a hole-ridden wall. " I am damn it! Can't you let this cat have some fucking fun ?" I hear my partner yell at my speakers. " You have way to much fun, you will leave me with nothing to shoot at," I say back. I know that I need to get to her and fast.

So with that, I start to move where I last have seen her. Damn that blonde vixen. Though she is more or less a cat. Damn it now I am thinking of her more than keeping my head on my own shoulder. That was not going to be a problem though as soon as I get to her. So with that thought in mind. I pull one of my rabbit like ears out. The tip of my ear would lengthen to only have the top swivel around. Making sure my enemies were not around. " Damn we need to move .. " I thought to my self as I take a big leap and duck to another covering.

Then I hear another explosion to my right. " Damn it... where did that one come out of ?" I hear Deunan scream over my speakers. "What the hell do you ..." My words were cut off before I could finish it. Something huge was coming all right. But it wasn't something that came from this world. What was the hell polite Or was it like the other damn Cybrogs running amok.

The thing was huge. It looked like some kind of spider. With revolting eyes as if looking for something. How did we miss this my AI brain was trying to say. How the bloody hell did we miss something this fucking huge? Not even know it? " Deunan !" I yell over my mike. " Are you seeing what I am seeing ?" I ask her in the second volley of bullets. ".. What ?" I hear her repeat back." .. What the ..." I hear her again.

" My exact words," I say back. I duck behind another wall as another wave of bullets flies by me. One hit my shoulder." Fuck !" I yell at my self more than to anyone else. I was so going to get a beating for this one. Damn did she love to rattle him when I get hurt on the job? Or even worst I get pissed when she gets hurt.

My systems start to flash in front of my lenses. Showing how much damage I just got into. I would ignore it for the time being. " We need to find its weak point." I hear Deunan yell at me." I know that " I reply back. My arm aching even though it wasn't my true body limb. Funny how that is. I duck once more as I hear fun fire. The spider-like thing was on the move again. Firing at anything its buggy eyes could see.

"Try for the limbs, " I say to Deunan. I switch my pistol to my heavy weapon. The sniper functions linking up to my systems like an extra arm. I line my sight on the first limbs closes to me. Taken a breath I really didn't need to, but it was out of habit. Though my arm was aching I pushed the pain to the side like any good soldier.

Denuan's POV

Damn it all. The dust was getting into my eyes and the smoke going through my lungs. It burned cause it's fucking dry as a bone well. " What the hell is going on ?" I ask Bri. Though I was sure he was going to make some smack about a big old spider out to play. Though that was understandable. " Don't know Cat but it sure as hell has a lot of eyes on me." I hear Bri call out. " Go for the legs " I mutter to my self. " He says go for the legs... Though which one ?" I mutter to myself. I then hear a loud gunshot from a heavy rifle or sniper rifle. "Damn .. " I say as it hits the one closets to my partner.

" What the hell is it and where did it fucking crawl out of ?" I ask Bri. Though I didn't hear anything back. " Well where ever this damn thing came from its going down," I say as I run over a dead body we just put down only moments ago. Feeling the debris hit my face as more shells and bullets come raining down like an afternoon storm. I pull my pistol as I roll to cover. My aim a little shaky as I land on my feet. The thing would turn its many eyes in two directions. Three looking at her and three looking at Bri. Though I couldn't see where Bri stood. Only feeling the dirt under my combat boots crunching as I move forward. " Damn thing .. " I mutter. " Its eyes feeling my every movement as it rains more of its ammo and bullets down onto my position.

" Duck !" I hear in my earpiece. I did I as was told in a split second the things another leg at the joint comes popping off from around unseen. The other legs still trying to find its perch. To stay steady and upright. Though only having one leg on the right side and three on the left made that impossible. So it was coming down. Though it was more or less leaning towards where I was standing.

Damn, right I was going to duck. Though more like run out of the fucking things path. Though at this point she wanted this to be over. As she was running she felt debris and other projectiles flying by her. One such debris a bullet ripping through her side. " Fuck... " She hits the ground hard as she curls up in a ball as she lands hard on the ground.

" Deunan !" I hear my partner yell at me. Damn, it was down but it also got them good. Though she wasn't sure how good. " Yea .. " I say in a deep breath. The pain now shooting up on my left side " Damn this .. sucks. " I hear my self " Alive... " She says to Bri. Though she was pretty sure he was going to scold her ass for this one." .. Got shot but .. alive "

I hear movement as I look over to see the big guy himself holding his shoulder. I arch an eyebrow as if to say ' ha look who got hurt too ' I watch as he comes closer." Damn girl .. " I hear him say. I would nod "It is not as bad as mine is it ?" She teases him. " oh don't you dare say that " I hear bri remark back. "Let's see the damage. " I hear him say. I nod as we start to move " First we need to find a better place to examine ourselves. "

I nod as we both wrap each other in our arms. Weapons holster on their hips and back. "... Right .." I say to him. Bri helping me move around the spider thing." After that .. we strip this fucker down." I say to bri. He would chuckle at my comment." Yes, ma'am." I elbow him as he said that." .. Damn I hope we still have some booze left .. " I say as an afterthought. We find some cover and sit down.

My side's now more of a throbbing pain I pull my vest off to get to my undershirt. The vest protected me to a point. Though there was still a bit of a bloody cut from the bullet grazing my side. " Could be worst " I hear Bri say to me. " Yea how ?" I ask. " How about being blown up and nothing really left of your self behind ?" He says to me" Good point ." I chuckle as he tends to my wounds. My eyes looking at the shoulder ".. Does it still hurt ?" I ask as an afterthought. Both of us a bit wounded but still kicking .. " Yea I will be fine." I hear him say. " Though you, you need to be more careful. I won't be here to patch your ass together all the time. "


	3. Chapter 3 salvage

Notes: Sorry if I did something wrong on the measurements of Bri and Deunan. I couldn't find the exact hight weight of the male cyborg. So just putting his height at six feet tall, about 180 pounds.

Chapter 3 Salvage

Briareos POV

I was just finishing patching up my partner. It looked like it will be okay though she still worried the hell of out me. I know I need to get my head checked for more reasons than one. One of them was my attraction to the little female before him. When did it start for them?I wasn't sure but I didn't give a flying fuck. Damn, I really need to get my head checked. " Bri ..." I hear my name being called " Yea ?" I say. " We need to get your shoulder looked at," Deunan explains to me. " Right it can wait. " I say back to her. I watch her with my four eyes in front of my face. Damn, this really sucks. " We better strip that spider monster before anyone else decides to take our loot." I hear Deunan say. " Right " I nod as I stand up to look at the spider monster of a twisted metal loot. The thing was huge. Bigger then himself who stood six feet. All of my body is covered in muscles and cybernetic skin. I stood there looking at the twisted metal of the enemy we had just put down. Though it was still a question of where the bloody hell it came from.

" We should get this over with." I hear my partner say. So I nod and start to move around the falling spider thing. Looking for any gaps to rip the thing open. "I hope we can use some of its weapons. " I hear Deunan say. " Me too," I reply back without thinking. I see a gape between the joints. Bending down I take the massive metal in both of my hands. Feeling the joints and muscles start to crush the metal in my hands. With a big huff of air, again I really didn't need I believe. Hearing the groan and crunch of the metal losing its battle to keep together. The gape that was only a few inches wide started to grow even more. The gaping hole growing to show wires and tubes. Though what the tubes held was a question for later.

I look over to see my partner was putting back her vest over her torso. " can you get what we can?" I ask her. " This thing is damn heavy for its size," I say. Okay yes, I can hold this thing up for the amount of time. Though that was going to make my shoulder ache and hurt even more so. I can feel a trickle of blood doing down my wound. I watch with my many eyes as she comes over to where I stood, still holding the spider like thing. I watch as she carefully crawls over to the hole. Her blonde short locks seem to glean from the sweat that had built during the fight. I watch as she moves her bangs out of her face. To only have them fall back into her face. I watch the area with my other sensors. Making sure we were really alone. I nod to her as she turns to look at me. I didn't need to say much. She knew what needs to be done. So without further word, I watch her slip into the gaping hole. With a grunt, I watch as she pulls some of the wires out of the way. I know she is unplugging a few of them. Who knows a few of them could be useful for later on. I watch as she pulls out what looked like a good size chain of bullets still unused. I watch as she pulls the Accles drum away from its place. Feeling a sigh as it meant they had more rounds. Though the bullets seemed bigger up front.

Deunan POV

Damm I need to get some pain meds for me. My body sore from the firefight, The cut or wound on her side ached as she pulled the heavy drum away from its slot. It seemed like a good 50 or so bullets that are still alive. So that meant they had 50 extra bullets to play with. I look over my shoulder has seen Bri was looking at her but at other things as well. Making sure they were still alone. Though they were going to be taken their loot and getting the hell out of theirs. To much action and too much for them to risk of camping again around this area. So with a final tug, she unclips the drum with the many bullets inside. ".. I hope these will work for your sniper rifle." I say to Bri. I know his gun was hard to find bullets for. Hell, it was hard to find postal rounds too.

I know that a lot of has happened since my training days. My father's voice echoing in my head." You look up you better look down. Look right you better look left. " His voice echoed in my head. I shake my head with a jolt. Trying to push those memories away. We had a job to do. One was to get resupplies for their weapons. Then get the hell out and make camp. So with those ideas of action. I set to work on the ammo that we just come across in this big heap of metal." Can you carry this ?" I ask Bri. Damn it, I hate asking him to carry something huge like this. Though he was keeping the thing from crushing her. Boy, wouldn't that be a curse? I watch as he nods his head. " Right, " I say to him as I move out of the gaping hole. It looked like it wanted to eat me whole. Though that was just an understatement. I nod as I get free from the bloody thing. " Right I think this is all we can carry anyway," I say to Bri. A few wires and gears were in my other hand. Though soon I transfer them to the backpack front zipper. The backpack had seen better days. More like the sunny rays of LA. Though those days were long gone. I wasn't sure what state if that is what its called these days was. So with that thought, I look up to see Bri drop the metal spider back to the ground. A puff of dust and dirt drifted up to her feet.

I know that he is tired. I am too, but that meant we had to move. " come on Bri lets get the hell out of here " I watch as he picks up the drum of bullets over his good shoulder and nods " Right." I say as I turn and start to move, my hand grabbing the staps of the backpack and swinging it over my back. My boots crunching the ground under the weight of my backpack and other things. I start to walk away from the fallen enemy's around us. Some metal some human some a mix of both. Damn, that sounded wrong in my head. Though that was life. I turn my head to look at Bri as he follows on my right side. " So much for rest huh ?" I say to him. He nods " Could be worst. " I hear him say. I chuckle " Yea you can just about take any one of them down huh ?" I tease him. Though the tickle of the blood on his hurt shoulder made her worried. " As soon as we find a safe place. I am taking a look at your shoulder, regardless if you say yes or no." I say to him. I watch as his eye lenses seem to zoom in and then zoom out. The closes he could do to a roll of the eyes I guess. I know that he was looking at the surrounded area.

I don't know how long we walked like this. Him carrying the heavy shit and me? Well, I had my own thoughts running through my little head. Like if my father Carl was alive he would whoop my ass for just being stupid. Yea that would be the day. Soon they find something that was away from there starting point. I watch as Bri puts down the drum of bullets on the ground. " I am going to scout .. " I hear him say " Oh hell no !" I yell at him. " I am looking at your fucking shoulder first," I say to him. Grabbing him by the wrist with the good arm. Pulling him to a falling ceiling that now slanted at an angle. I push Bri down pulling my backpack off my shoulders. Feeling the overused muscles ache a bit. I crouch down to open the top half of my backpack to rummage through it. Soon I find what I am looking for and grab the small bottle of hard liquor. I look at his shoulder seeing that the bullet went clean through. " At less, I don't have to pull it out of you,"I say to Bri. Who only chuckled." I bet you would love that." I hear him say. I roll my eyes as if to confirm this small fact.

I look at the round seeing that the blood flow had started to stop. Either Bri was shutting some things down to make it not look worst. Though I am sure as soon as he goes to scout around, he will show the ache. I pour the hard liquor in a cloth that looked like it has seen better days, to clean the wound. " We don't have much left of this," I say to him. Showing him how little was left. Which was only good for one more treatment. I watch as he nods his head." I will look for more." I hear him say to this small fact. That can be a lifesaver. " You do that," I say to him. I grab some cloth that we have used before for wounds. Though soon they are going to have to find some stream or water source to clean it as best as they can. I wrap the bandage around his shoulder. Making sure to cover the wound as much as possible. " You might be mostly cyborg Bri but you still bleed."

With a final tie, I nod and stand back up. " Here " I hand him a postal that was still loaded "It's still loaded. I will reload the rest of them and give them a good cleaning." I say to him. I watch as he nods his head" Thanks, Deunan." I hear him say. I smile and then kisses him on his cheek. Though one would question that " You be careful now." I say to him. He nods and gets up to move to scout around the area. With him gone I can go about my own business. Cleaning out weapons. Taken the drum of bullets and pulling them free. I start to load the clips of the sniper rifle. Making sure everything was as it should. Looking at the scope as well making sure it wasn't scratched or busted on the frame of the rifle.


	4. Chapter 4 Thunderstorm

Notes: I am just wondering if anyone would like to leave comments about the work I have done so far. Or if any of you enjoy it! Thanks

Briareos POV

I was walking around the shoulder aching from the bullet that went through it hours ago. I wasn't sure if I will be able to numb it. Though I am sure if I go into my settings and turn off the sensors I wouldn't feel the pain. Though that also meant I wouldn't be able to feel the change of the environment or feel her. So I push that thought from my mind. So with a quick nod, I keep on walking the area. I would stop now and then to see if there was anything of value to take with. I know we were running low on supplies. So not only was this a scouting mission it also was resupplying our food and water. I would scan the area to see if there was anything that others have missed. Though so far my scanners said no others wise.

My four eyes would zoom in and out of focus. I can see so much from where I stood. As if I could hear or see any better then a human being could. Though that put me in a bit of a pickle. I was human. Still am in some ways. I would turn my head to see if anything else was around. Just then some movement catches my eyes. I didn't think twice before I pull the pistol. Hearing the loud BANG BANG as the thing hit the ground with a hard thud. Soon I find out it was just a rabbit. " Damn ..." I say to my self. What the fuck was this thing doing out here? Oh well, it was now dinner for one little female. " Can be useful." I thought to my self. I put my pistol away and walk over to the dead animal. I quickly grab the dead but still warm body of the rabbit by its ears. With that, I start to move back to camp where I lift Deunan at. I am pretty sure she would love something besides can food.

Just as I was walking back I hear the loud boom of thunder, then the flash of the lightning. " Looks like rain is coming." I would start my way back. Feeling like we might just get lucky and replenish the water bottles that were going low. That and a real meat not from a can was a plus side. " Deunan guess what I found out there," I say as I walk into the campsite. I look up as she is cleaning the weapon. I watch as she looks up at me with those blue-green orbs. They seem to be saying try me kind of look. I was going to chuckle only to hold up the slowly becoming cold rabbit. " Rabbit," I say I watch as her eyes grow big. Then the grin slowly creeping up on her pretty face " Damn when did we have a fresh meal ?" I hear her ask. " I don't know it been a while though," I say back. I was pretty sure she was going to scold me for the waste of bullets and the sound of gunfire.

" So that was you firing off some rounds. "I hear her say. " Oh come on Deunan a free meal, running across to be shot at? " I watch as she shakes her head " well I hope you checked the area before shooting off the rounds. "I hear her say next." Right." I walk over to her to put the dead animal down to grab a knife. I was pretty sure she was now going to put the cleaning of the weapons to the side to get the fire going. " We are going to get some rain so let's have the pans out," I say to her I watch as she nods as another thunder sound booms off above them. The sky lightening stretched across the sky.

I was pretty sure I can see her looking over her shoulder at the loud booming sounds of the storm. I wasn't even sure when we had the last storm to grace us. I watch as she moves about getting the small pans we had to cook with or to gather water from the streams if we did come across with them. Though we had to do the painstaking boiling of the water or getting a bottle to sift through the many stuff that can be in the water. So I was pretty sure she was also looking for the sand, gravel, and charcoal we have used before. I would shake my head as I skin the animal taken the fur to be used as something. Not sure what for a small animal of its size. Though it could be traded if we ever find some normal people on the road. I watch as she grabs some dry wood and other stuff that can burn, to make the fire.

Deunan POV

I was pretty sure he was watching my every move. He just got back from scouting the area, as well as bringing back something to eat. Though the animals in the world were very few in numbers. Coming across one in the badlands was like finding gold in a run down mine. So to see him come back with a dead rabbit, regardless of its size was a shock. It was also pleasing to know that wildlife was still hanging in there. I was pretty damn starving by the time he got back. Though I had pushed the hunger pains away with the wound to my side. I was also pretty sure Briareos was getting hungry himself. Though he tends to eat last. So seeing that he came back with a rabbit in tow was a blessing.

I rummaged through my backpack. Finding the few cans of food that is still edible. I find what I was looking for, a lighter to start the fire. Though there were times we didn't even bother with a fire. This was one of those days when we want one to cook a good meal. So grabbing that as well as looking around for some dry stuff, did I start the small fire. I can hear the thunder and see the lightning crashing before the darkening sky. The sun setting beyond where they camped. I move a clearing on the floor to strike the flame to an old paper from long ago. Its yellowing page lightening up with the orange-red and blue flames. To only have it be tossed with the other dry products that can be burned. I look over to see that Bri had gutted the rabbit and its skin and fur laying next to him. The fire now casting shadows behind him.

I was pretty sure he was keeping an eye on me and the rest around them. They didn't need to be jumped again for the second time that day. So with a few more yellowed stained paper did I sit back down. I would look at the sky as it lights up with the lightning. Dry lightning. The clouds forming over them. As if ready to explode there load until the world below. I assure they would any minute now. So with that, I would grab the few pans we had and put them out where the ceiling had gapes in them. I would look over as Briareos put the meat on a stick of some sort. Though I couldn't really tell what it was he was using. To have it cook over the fire. " It will be ready soon." I hear Briareos say to me. " right " I say back. A grin on my face. Damn when was the last time I had a rabbit? It was hard to tell for sure. Just then the sky's decided to let the fat drops of rain to fall. So with a sound only they could hear did the pans start to fill up. I was glad for one thing or another. One was that we worked great as a team. Second, was that life sure gave us all we needed only if we looked for it.

I smile as the rain started to pour, a gust of wind from the west blowing hard so now the rain slanted. I took this time to walk over to a place to have my head soak. " Hmm this feels nice, " I say to Bri. I know I couldn't drink it out of the clouds so to speak. We had to go and do the shifting of the water. As well as boil it for extra measure. I was pretty sure things couldn't look any better as I stood there letting the rain wash away the grit and dirt from my face. My clothes now getting soaked to the brim. I was sure that Bri would scold me but soon I felt arms around my waist. I look up to see Briareos standing with me holding me to his chest as the rain fell in waves.

" We better get by the fire soon." I hear him say in my ear." Just a little longer." I reply back. I loved the feel of the rain on my face. I also loved the feel of Briareos. We stood there for a few more minutes. Letting the rain wash away what it could from us. It was like the storm was cleansing us of our sins. Though one would say sins or no sins it felt good. I would smell the area as the rain washed everything wrong with the world. So with a few seconds more. Then with a sigh, I turn around to see him let go of my waist. Though he grabs my hand in his huge ones. "Let's eat" I hear him say. I smile and nods " Sounds good to me. " I let him lead me to the fire. We both sit down. He has taken off his shirt to dry. As I took off everything but my tank top and undies. I would grab some meat from the stick nibbling on its juicy goodness." Hmm, this is so good." I say to Briaroes between bites. My hair slowly drying as my body air dried by the fire. I was warmed and comforted by the feeling of being here.

Sure the war had torn a lot of people apart. It sure tore them apart more times then I could ever count. I was sure he was thinking of the same things as I was. Eating the meat in silence was nice though. We could think of what to do. Where to go and find our little place of heaven. Though the journey was long. I was sure we would find it, one day. I was also sure when we did find it. We could live in peace and not have to worry about the next meal. Or where they would sleep. Who would take the first shift to watch over? Which reminds her "I am going to have the first watch." She says to him as the storm kept on going. " No buts, you haven't rested, I am also sure you can use a charge or two," I say to him. I watch as he nods " Fine .. but wake me up when you get tired." I hear him reply back. I smile at the man before me. Though he didn't look like a man in a sense. I know deep down he was still him. Regardless of how he came back.

I would eat a few more bites of the food. I would nod to him " You should eat too." I say to him. " You might be part machine. But you still have to eat something, after all, you still have a little of your self in there." I would watch as he grabs a leg and nibbles on that. I laugh and shake my head. I would watch him eat some more though I was now moving. I was picking up the pans with the water filled to the brim. I was sure this was going to take some time. With an empty pan, I start to filter the water through the one empty bottle with the many things inside. The small cloth to drip onto at the lip of the bottle. I would make sure it stood upright so the water flowed down. Once that was done I would check on it as well as our surrounded area. My gun in my lap as I cleaned the parts and reload the magazine. Making sure everything was in working order. I would look at Briaroes as he laid down his gun at his side. I was pretty sure he had a few of his systems still on regardless of my compliance. The storm still going on strong. " No one will risk coming out in this weather," I say to my self. Still in my tank top and undies. I didn't really care. The nice storm felt good on my naked skin. I watch as the lightning strikes hit the tall buildings that still stood.


	5. Chapter 5 on the road

Sorry for the late reply everyone. I have been busy with other things. Though don't fear. I will keep on making chapters for this story!

Briareos POV

I was trying to get some sleep. Though watching my girl standing in the rain as it hit her bare skin. Was something that kept my mind from even resting. Damn that hellcat. I was sure she was doing this to keep me awake. Though that was more of an underestimate. I was sure she would be doing this in spite of all of the stuff we have gone through. My shoulder now forgot from the wound it had been inflicted. I only had thoughts and memories of her. Damn it. I know I should be resting. Hell, we need the rest of the attack earlier. I was going to sit up when she moved. Seeing me up was something good or bad? " Can't rest ?" I would blink as I watch her stand there looking at me with those green orbs. As if they were laughing at me. I am pretty sure I am going to get an ear full. Ha like I had ears. Though they were more like sensors now these days.

I feel my rabbit like ears flicker up to the sound of her sweet voice. "Yea Its kind of hard when you have a pretty girl half naked before you," I responded. Damn, that sounded stupid. I watch as she tilts her head to the side. As if listening to something. Though I hear nothing around us but the rain falling. I watch as she huffs her cheeks out as if she is in a sour mood. Though before I could respond to her. She swiftly moves over to where I was sitting. " Damn you for noticing." She says to me. " What I can't comment on the pretty ladies half nakedness all wet and... " My words are cut off when she sits in my lap. Planting a kiss on my face. " Shut up you." I hear her say.

Damn this woman. He loved her and all that she brings. I wrap my arms around her for a brief moment of peace and quiet. I would keep her on my lap. My body warming up to warm her up." You're going to freeze." I say to her. I would then get smacked on my backside. " What was that for ?" I responded with the smack. " Cause you're too damn good for me." I hear her say. I would feel her body flush. Damn this woman and her moves. I nod my head " Damn straight." I respond back. I would then nuzzle her neck. If I could I would make her wither on my lap with thoughts of ... Stop right there, I tell my self. We couldn't possibly have kids now. To hard to even raise them out here. That and I don't have the right stuff to even do it. I sigh mentally. Seeing as I didn't really need to worry my woman of the details about this. " We should at less have a little fun." I hear her say. I chuckle and then kisses her as best as one could.

" Yea but its still a bit unsafe to do that at a time like this." I would then sigh out loud. My eyes watching her move away from me. " Your right but it still would be nice." I hear her say. I nod my head and then stretch. Moving my shoulders as if relaxing muscles that were not really there. Damn my cyborg body. Why couldn't they fix that as well? He shook his head and then looks out to see the sun was now coming through. The storm dying. " We should get moving before it's too late," I say to her.

I watch as she nods her head. Her tank top now dry thanks to my body heating up to the point of drying clothing. Though I am sure she wouldn't like me to point that out too much. I watch her as she gathers her other clothing. Putting on her now dry camo pants and then her over shirt. I would then get up off my sorry ass, and start to gather out supplies we have gathered from the night before. I would pack everything we can carry in our backpacks. I watch with two of my eye sensors at Deunan. I load my guns we would be carrying for fast unloading of there weapons. That is if they needed to. " I am going to get the bike," I call over to Deunan. I watch her nod as I go out to the bike.

I would bound down the steps. Making sure not to fall into any of the holes that rattle the building. I bound over to where I had stashed the motorbike. It wasn't something big or classy. Those are either destroyed by stupidy people during the war. Or just blown up during it. Which was a luck we found a motorbike in this time and age? It took us a while to fix her up. we came across her about four months back. Someone was trading her for food or ammo. Which we ended up picking up. After all, we were doing the dirty work. We ended up doing the dirty stuff back in that town. though we took off fast as a rocket afterward. We had to find some parts though to make her run smoothly. which was something we did in no time flat with the help of other jobs.

Once I turn the corner. I find where I have left the motorbike. It looked like no one found it while we were under attack. So that made me feel a lot better. I would pull out my key's and hop on. Soon we were going to have to go into a populated town and refuel up. I start the bike up hearing it purr. The big motorbike had to carry my sorry ass weight and that of my partner. So it had to be heavy and huge. Though when I picture Deunan on the big bike she looked wel ... tiny. I pull the kickstand up and start to move the bike to where we were staying. I am hoping by now everything is down at the main level and we can go. I drive the small amount of distance to our old campsite to see her waiting.

Deunan's POV

I nod as he takes off to get the bike. I grab out now fresh water and put them away in a bottle that labeled them so. I was sure he was taking his sweet ass time looking over the big bike. We still haven't even named it. Though I can tell he thought of it as his own little baby. Hah I wonder if they talk to each other when he fix her up. I shake my head back and forth. Knowing that was a silly thought. Though the ache in my stomach wouldn't go away anytime soon. I drop the backpacks to the main ground. Making sure no one was around. Then I hear the motorbike. I would shut my eyes as the soothing sound. It was a shame he doesn't let me drive it. Though I might end up crashing the heavy bike in a hole or something.

I open them just in time to see him pulling around the corner. I smile and wave at him. " About time. Here I thought you went on one of your many road trips." She says to him teasingly. I open the side saddle on the motorbike to stow away our things. That can be stowed away that that was done. I climb into the front of my man making sure to have my backpack on me. I know he is thinking some crack joke to respond back. "Let's get out of here before more show up," I say to Bri. I look up at him seeing him scanning the area. I know he does this every time we leave a place. It was one of this perks I guess." Right. Hang on tight. " I hear him say. I nod my head " Like I can go anywhere when your the one holding me." I say back. I was pretty sure he would chuckle at that. Though I was pretty sure he was to buy to have noticed. I then feel him kick off the ground. The motorbike moving now. It wasn't hard to get moving."We are now on the road." I comment to my self.

I don't know how long it took us to get out of the town. Though as we moved through the run down place the sun was rising. It felt good to have the sun coming out after a good storm. The rain puddles seem to be so huge. Some area's well flooded from the flash floods. It seems like the world around us, as we kept on driving on. Soon the city was in the back drops. I was pretty sure things were going to be good for us. We were back on the road. Looking for Eden. " I hope we can find it," I say to Bri. I look up at him as he looks forward. Watching the road before them. " Me too " I hear him say. Though for some reason it felt like it was half spoken from the heart. Had he given up? Had he just giving up their dream of a place far from the badlands? Oh well, I was going to make him believe. Even if it killed me.


End file.
